Smoke And Mirrors
by kurtXBlaineKlaine
Summary: And that's admirable, you tell yourself And so you'd gladly sell yourself To others. Kurt Centric. Maybe one shot or Two Shot. Based on Smoke and Mirrors by Gotye. Extremely AU!Kurt's a poor teenage boy who can't afford to buy the clothes he wants. Rated M For Dark Themes And Mentioned Prostitution.


_**Title: **__Smoke And Mirrors_

_**Author: **__KurtXBlaineKlaine_

_**Rating: **__M (for dark themes, and rape)_

_**Authors Note: **__So I was listening to "Smoke and Mirrors" By Goyte and this idea came into my head and refused to leave, sorry if its terrible. SONGFIC_

_**Summary: Extremely AU!**__Kurt's poor and can't afford his favorite clothes, and the only way he can get the clothes is through the help of Bret. Rated M for Dark Themes, and prostitution. Kurt Centric _

* * *

_You're a fraud and you know it _

_But it's too good to throw it all away_

_Anyone would do the same_

_ You've got 'em going_

* * *

Kurt wasn't exactly ashamed of the clothes he wore, but he was ashamed of the way he got them. Marc Jacobs, Alexander McQueen, Banana Republic, those were just a few of the brands that Kurt had stashed in his closet behind the clothes that his father wouldn't question him wearing. It was suppose to be a one time thing, but after months went by and he found himself continuously doing it. He couldn't deny that he was hooked. It was so easy, he didn't have to worry about anything. No money, no bills, just clothes.

* * *

_And you're careful not to show it _

_Sometimes you even fool yourself a bit _

_It's like magic_

* * *

It started 5 months ago, Kurt was just killing some time at the mall, hoping to pass some time before he had to go home and face the quietness of his empty house. His father was probably at work, killing himself over some piece of junk car in hopes of scrabbling enough money together to buy Kurt at least one thing from the magazine that Kurt had on the coffee counter in the small apartment in which they lived in Lorain Ohio. "May I help you" a voice said from behind Kurt, scaring him out of his thoughts. Kurt turned around hastily, almost dropping the shirt he had in his hands.

"Oh-I'm sorry, no" Kurt looked awkwardly down at the blue shirt he had in his hands, and than back to the man he had bumped into. "I don't even know why I'm here. It's not like I can afford any of this" he sighed internally before putting the shirt back on the hook. He stepped away from the employee and made his way to the door, but before he could get far he was pulled back by his wrist. "Hey, Why don't you stay and chat, what if I told you that I know a way you can get all the clothes you want."

"I can't aff-" Kurt began before he was cut off.

"I didn't say anything about paying" the man, no more than 40 said, with a subtle smile on his face while he traced lines up and down Kurt's sides and for some reason Kurt found himself smiling too.

* * *

_But it's always been a smoke and mirrors game_

_ Anyone would do the same_

* * *

So later that night Kurt met with the man, who later turned out to be 36 year old Bret McKallin and he told Kurt about a fast way to get all the clothes he wanted, and Kurt was to say the least, very interested. "What do I have to do?" Kurt asked as Bret led him inside a room with red walls, a bed and a couch and a very large mirror on one side of the room. Bret motioned for Kurt to sit on the bed. And Kurt quietly abides. Bret sat in the chair opposite of the bed and looked at Kurt he stared at Kurt for a long time, so long that Kurt considered leaving. Yet he knew he wouldn't because he wanted the clothes more than he ever wanted anything. "For now all you got to do is wear that outfit" Bret said motioning toward the garment bag hung up near the door "and look pretty."

* * *

_So now that you've arrived well you wonder _

_What is it that you've done to make the grade_

_And should you do the same?_

_(Is that too easy?)_

_Are you only trying to please them_

* * *

And it stayed like that for a while, Kurt would come to Bret's little home and he would put on whatever outfit was hung up on the wall that day and he would sit on the bed. Sometimes the outfits were uncomfortable, like the black shorts with the chains that attached to the fabric near his thighs. And some outfits were to hard to put on, like the lacey red rope-like thing that he occasionally has to ask for help to put on. But all that mattered to Kurt was that whenever Kurt left the buildings he had bags filled with beautiful clothes. But soon it changed, soon Bret put on music and told Kurt to dance, and it was easy because Kurt was a performer. But soon that changed too, sometime between telling Kurt to sit on the bed, and between telling Kurt to dance. Soon Bret started telling Kurt to touch himself. He was hesitant as first. He was only 16, he was 16 and the mere idea of anything sexual made him squirm in his seat but he did it anyway, he reached underneath the thin fabric of his outfit and touched himself, just like Bret wanted.

* * *

_(Will they see then?)_

_You're desperate to deliver_

_Anything that could give you_

_A sense of reassurance_

_When you look in the mirror_

* * *

"Where'd you get these from Kurt?" his father had asked one night as they sat down to eat some food that Burt had had delivered. He placed the latest bag that Bret had given Kurt on the table in front of him. Tension filled the room quickly and Kurt grabbed the bag and placed it gently on the floor near his seat.

"You went in my room" Kurt said darkly, ignoring the question that his father had asked. He looked up from the floor and stared into his fathers face. Burt looked older than Kurt's ever seen him, but then again Kurt's been busy doing _other _things to realize his fathers aging features.

"I'm worried about you Kurt, I know things have been hard around here recently with me working all the time and you facing your demons at school and you know I'll always be there for you Kurt, but there's something different about you and I'm not sure about how I feel about that" Burt said tiredly with both hands pressed against the table.

"Or maybe I'm finally growing up and you can't stand that fact, but you have to understand that I'm growing up, and the first step would probably be to have some privacy." Kurt said gathering up his bag and walking into his room.

* * *

_Such highs and lows _

_You put on quite a show_

_All these highs and lows_

_And you're never really sure_

_What you do it for_

_Well do you even want to know?_

_You put on quite a show_

* * *

Soon that changed too, and Bret was walking into the room and telling Kurt exactly what he wanted him to do. His callous hands working there way up and down his legs. Pressing more and more until his was entire body was against Kurt. "Just like that sexy" Bret's voice would whisper in his ear, while his hands sank down Kurt's shoulder. "Like my own personal entertainment, show me just how much you want me" Bret would say as his hands got lower…

….And lower….

….And lower….

….And even….Lower.

* * *

_(Mother)_

_Are you watching?_

_Are you watching?_

_(Mother)_

_Are you watching?_

_(Mother)_

* * *

"I know things have been strained between us lately Kurt and I cant help feeling like its my fault" Burt announced one night, muting the football game that he was watching. "Now, I know things have been bad here, and I know that things have been even worst at school, and I know that there are some things that you want that I cant afford to give you right now, but I checked our budget, and decided that as long as I don't have any lunch at work for a few weeks and I take a few extra shifts that I could afford to get you something" Burt said getting up and making his way over to the cabinet behind them, "I don't have the best taste in clothes but I've been going through some of the magazines that you have laying around and I bought you this" he said pulling out a box from the cabinet.

Kurt had sat silently throughout the whole speech, for the first time in a very long time, there was no where that Kurt rather be than here with his father, in his small apartment. But that was before he glanced at the clock over his fathers head. "Dammit" Kurt said shooting up from chair he was sitting in, grabbing a jacket and shouting out an excuse to his father before he ran out the house.

* * *

_You're a fraud and you know it_

_And every night and day you take the stage_

_And it always entertains_

_You're giving pleasure_

_And that's admirable, you tell yourself_

_And so you'd gladly sell yourself_

_To others_

* * *

Bret's hand ran up and down Kurt's naked Torso and it took all of Kurt's control not to nudge it away. He was naked on the bed in the red room, Bret was hovering over his body with a look that can only be described as hungry and wild. He grabbed Kurt's head in a hard grip and turned it towards the mirror and Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. Kurt had been in such a rush to get here and changed that he didn't notice the row of chairs that were lined up against the wall. There were 8 men against the wall, each giving Kurt the same look that Bret was giving him. Bret gripped Kurt by the side of his face and turned it back to him before kissing him harshly, teeth banging into teeth in an audible clack. He flipped Kurt over onto his stomach and in one quick fast movement was inside of Kurt, he was usually silent. Kurt was usually impassive, rather sit there emotionless but he wasn't mentally and physically prepared for Bret, and he found himself screaming out. "yeah I knew It was only an amount of time before you would scream for it" Bret said picking up his pace and thrusting harder and harder into Kurt before finally releasing himself with a loud grunt into Kurt's ear. When he was finally satisfied he turned towards the group of men and with a smirk on his face asked "Whose next?"

* * *

_(Mother)_

_Are you watching?_

_(Mother)_

_Are you watching?_

_(Mother)_

_Are you watching?_

_(Mother)_

_Are you watching?_

* * *

Burt wasn't abashed to admit that he followed Kurt right after Kurt had left. He was ashamed however when he noticed Kurt walk into an obvious brothel. He quicken his pace. No longer caring whether or not he was caught. He walked in behind Kurt but he was too late, by the time he got inside Kurt was already gone. The hallway were empty so he walked down, he jerked open door after door and afterwards, when his son wasn't inside he slammed the door closed each sight more unpleasant than the last. But no amount of doors could prepare him for the horror of when he opened the 9th door. Kurt was on the bed face down in obvious pain, an older man was on him, trashing erratically over Kurt's pale small body. He took a step closer to the bed in rage, before a hand to his chest stopped him. He looked away from the bed and looked the person who stopped him. He was a younger man, and his face had on a scowl, "now everyone wants a turn with the whore but we all got to take our turns" Burt didn't even think about it before raising his fist and screaming "that's my son you asshole" his fist coming in contact with the guys face in a satisfactory crack.

* * *

_Such highs and lows_

_You put on quite a show_

* * *

"Now Kurt this is a new town, and we can finally put the past behind us, these last 2 months have been hard on us both, with all the lawyers and the court stuff, but this is a great change, now that we finally have enough money we can afford a new house, a new car and even afford to send you to a boarding school." Burt said while driving their newly bought car to their new home. "we don't have to worry about anything"

"Welcome to Lima Kurt" Burt said reading off a welcome sign they passed.

"Welcome to Lima Dad" Kurt said in response. Therapy had really helped him deal with all the drama that had happen and moving to a new city would definitely help his mind cope.

"And Kurt, I'm very proud of you" Burt said keeping his eye on the road but lowering his hand to reach between them and hand Kurt the box that he had tried to give him so many months before.

"Yeah Dad, I'm proud of me too" he said cradling the box to his chest.

* * *

_All these highs and lows_

_And you're never really sure_

* * *

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm here to welcome you to Dalton Academy For Boys, not only is this a great place to meet new friends but since the no bulling policy is strictly enforced, this is a great place to be yourself" a boy said to Kurt as he stepped into the building hours later after saying goodbye to his father.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel"

* * *

_What you do it for_

_Well do you even want to know?_

* * *

"I love you Kurt isn't that enough?" Blaine screamed to Kurt months later as they made their way to there seats at the cafeteria, Blaine having to speed walk to keep up with Kurt's place.

"I love you too" Kurt replied quietly "but I'm still not ready to talk about my past, I don't even want to think about it and I know its not fair to you because of how much you've told me but I can't talk about it yet"

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's stiff shoulder, "I'm sorry, we can talk about it whenever you want too, I just want you to know that I'm here and I love you forever and always "

* * *

_Yeah you put on quite a show._

* * *

_REVIEW~  
_


End file.
